Süße Rache
by JimsGuide
Summary: Harry hat seinen Abschluss an Hogwarts gemacht und stattet seinen Verwandten noch einen letzten Besuch ab...


Süße Rache  
by Jim

_Disclaimer:  
Im Grunde ist das hier bloß eine verbesserte Version meine Fiction „And so it all comes back to you". Ich denke das ich die Story heute einfach besser umsetzen kann, weshalb ich beschlossen habe sie noch einmal neu zu schreiben._  
_Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehört nicht mir. Das Copyright unterliegt Joanne K. Rowling und den zuständigen Verlegern.  
Warnings: Bloody, Angst_

Die Nacht war schon seit einigen Stunden über den Lingusterweg hineingebrochen. Die Sterne funkelten sanft am sonst schwarzen Himmelszelt und der Mond war als blasse Sichel zu sehen. Wie ein Geist schritt ein junger Mann aus dem Schatten eines Baumes heraus. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel und seine Schritte erzeugten keine Geräusche. Zielsicher ging über den Rasen auf ein Haus zu, in dem noch Licht brannte. Natürlich kannte er das Haus... und er verabscheute es. Allein schon es zu sehen machte ihn wütend. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und drückte die Klingel.

Nach einigen Sekunden hörte er bereits stampfende Schritte nahen. Die Tür wurde förmlich aufgerissen und ein riesiger Berg Fleisch tat sich vor ihm auf.

„Wer ist..." Der dicke Mann stockte. „Was... du?"

„Hallo Vernon.", begrüßte Harry seinen Onkel knapp.

Ohne zu zögern legte er ihm seine Linke um die von Fett gepolsterte Kehle und drückte ihn daran ins Haus. Es war viel mehr die Überraschung als die Kraft Harrys welche ihn dazu brachte nach hinten zu gehen. Mit der rechten Hand führte er eine kleine Bewegung aus welche die Tür veranlasste sich hinter ihm zu schließen.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen lies er von seinem Onkel ab und erblickte seine Tante Petunia und Dudley auf dem Sofa. Vollkommen verdutzt sahen sie ihn an. Harry hatte sich seit damals nicht sonderlich verändert, sie mussten ihn einfach wiedererkennen, allein schon wegen seiner Narbe. Seine alte Brille hatte er gegen eine mit randlosen Gläsern eingetauscht, dennoch waren die Gläser immer noch klein und rund.

„Petunia... lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was willst du hier?"

„Dudley... na, was mach das Essen?", fragte er und ignorierte die Frage einfach.

„Du dreckiger...!"

Er sprang auf und hob seine Fäuste, doch Harry hob lächelnd eine Hand und wedelte mit dem Finger.

„Davon würde ich dir abraten, Dickerchen. Wie man unschwer erkennen kann hast du dich von einem Boxer wieder zu dem gewandelt was du bist – ein kleines, fettes, verwöhntes Schwein."

Mit einem Schrei lief er auf Harry zu und schlug nach ihm, doch der Schlag traf einfach ins Leere. Harry hatte sich mit einem eleganten Schritt zur Seite aus der Schlagbahn von Dudley gebracht. Dieser geriet mit all seiner Masse ins Stolpern, fand aber dann im letzten Moment noch seine Körperbeherrschung wieder.

„Nun Duddikins... mit dir werde ich anfangen, was hältst du davon?" Er führte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit seinem rechten Arm aus und aus seinem Ärmel heraus rutschte sein Zauberstab direkt in seine Hand. „Ich werde dir beibringen was es bedeutet Angst zu haben..."

„Red keinen Mist!", brüllte Dudley und wollte wieder nach ihm schlagen.

„Lue Ram!", sprach Harry und Dudley erstarrte, „Levitas!"

Dudley verlor den Kontakt mit dem Boden als sich sein Körper ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden erhob. Dann sprang die Tür des Wandschranks auf in dem Harry lange Zeit gelebt hatte und plötzlich rauschte der massige Körper in den Schrank hinein.

„Dudley!", rief sein Vater ihm noch nach, doch er konnte nichts tun.

Begleitet von einem lauten Scheppern und Krachen schlug Dudley im Wandschrank auf. Der Krach wurde jedoch wesentlich leiser als sich die Tür wieder schloss. Kurz darauf drangen die Schläge von Dudleys dicken Händen gegen die Tür an die Ohren von Harry. Befriedigt grinste er.

„Lass mich raus! Bitte! Lass mich hier wieder raus!", brüllte er so laut er nur konnte, aber Harry dachte im Traum nicht daran dieser Bitte folge zu leisten. Nur noch größer wurde seine Freude, als er aus dem Schreien und Flehen heraushören konnte, dass sein Cousin bereits am Weinen war. „Lass mich hier raus!", keifte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Dudley schrak plötzlich von der Tür zurück und taumelte in ein Regel hinein, als er vor sich zwei weiße Augen sah. Es waren keine menschlichen Augen, jedenfalls sahen sie nicht so aus.

„Lass mich deine Seele verschlingen...", wisperte eine dämonisch tiefe Stimme, „Lass sie mich aus deinem Körper heraus reißen und verschlingen."

„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Voll Freude als er diesen Schrei hörte wandte Harry sich wieder seinen restlichen Verwandten übrig. Vernon hatte einen hochroten Kopf, doch er wusste warum er sitzen blieb. Petunia hingegen sah verängstigt aus.

„Hat Dudley immer noch so panisch Angst im Dunkeln?", erkundigte sich Harry und warf sich auf einen Sessel, „Nun ja, ist ja nicht so wichtig... ich habe ihm Gesellschaft zukommen lassen."

„Was soll das alles?", wollte Vernon erbost wissen.

„Das hier ist mein Dank an euch Vernon."

„Dank?"

„Ganz Recht. Ich möchte für alles danken was ihr für mich getan habt. Du weißt schon... das ihr mir so ein liebevoll eingerichtetes Zimmer im Schrank geschenkt habt und mich auch immer so behandelt habt, wie ein Tier. Dafür das ich immer so wunderschöne Dinge zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen habe... und dafür das ihr das Andenken meiner Eltern in Ehren gehalten habt!"

„Du darfst das alles hier gar nicht tun! Das ist doch gegen die Regeln deiner... deiner Abartigenschule!"

„Ach, dass kannst du ja nicht wissen Vernon – ich bin nicht mehr auf Hogwarts. Mit der Schule bin ich fertig. Ich habe meine Abschlussprüfung bestanden, aber mach dir nicht die Mühe mir zu gratulieren."

Anscheinend schockierte dieser Fakt Vernon. Harry hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sein Verstand so weit reichte um zu begreifen, dass es natürlich auch für Magier so etwas gab wie eine Polizei. Doch ehe diese von seinen Aktivitäten etwas mitbekommen würde, wäre Harry schon längst wieder verschwunden. Natürlich musste er dann das Leben eines Flüchtlings leben, doch das war es ihm einfach wert.

„Weißt du... ich könnte euch beide mit einem einzigen Spruch töten. Eure Körper würden wie zwei Luftballons einfach aufplatzen. Eure Innereien würden meterweit fliegen, so hoch wäre der Druck unter dem euer Körper bersten würde. Aber... das werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde euch zeigen wie es zu leiden, nur in einer gestrafften Form. Ihr werdet an einem Abend all das zu spüren bekommen, was ich über Jahre erleiden musste."

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich!", bellte Vernon und fasst nun schließlich seinen Mut zusammen, denn er erhob sich wieder, „Du dringst hier in mein Haus ein und bedrohst meine Familie!"

„Ganz Recht Vernon!" Auch Harry erhob sich. „Ich erlaube es mir! Ja, ich nehme mir dieses Recht! Und weißt du was ich mir noch nehme?" Für einen Moment starrten die beiden einander in die Augen. „Levitas!"

Wie auch schon Dudleys Körper zuvor hob Vernon einfach vom Boden ab. Anders als sein Sohn jedoch wurde sein Körper unter die Decke gepresst. Wie an einem Kreuz hing er dort und er würde nicht wieder herunter kommen, bis Harry es wollte. Man konnte sehen das er versuchte frei zu kommen, denn sein Gesicht lief nur noch röter an und mehr Schweißperlen rannen über seine Stirn. Harrys Tante saß immer noch beunruhigt auf dem Sofa und schaute abwechselnd zu Harry und zu ihrem Mann. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, viel zu sehr saß ihr die Angst in den Knochen.

„Nun Vernon... womit soll ich beginnen? Soll ich dich vielleicht in Flammen setzen? Soll ich Köperteile abtrennen? Oder möchtest du das ich eine magische Bestie heraufbeschwöre, welche deiner Frau bei lebendigem Leibe die Augen aus dem Schädel kratzen wird?"

Bei diesem Satz zuckte Petunia zusammen. Nur mit Müh und Not schaffte sie es die Tränen der Angst zu unterdrücken, welche unweigerlich in ihr aufgestiegen waren. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte innerlich vor Angst. Die Angst war so stark das sie sich nicht einmal rühren konnte, aus Furcht vor der Strafe die sie womöglich dafür ereilen würde.

„Natürlich könnte ich dich auch einfach umbringen, so wie es bei euch Menschen ja an der Tagesordnung ist. Ich könnte dir mit einem Küchenmesser deinen fetten Wanst aufschneiden. Glaubst du auch nur irgendwer würde dich fettes Stück Dreck vermissen? Glaub mir... niemand."

„Du bist genau so ein hinterhältiger Mistkerl wie deine Eltern es waren!", zischte Vernon angestrengt, „Du wirst..."

„Magi schossu!", unterbrach er seinen Onkel.

Ein Knall wie wenn sich ein Schuss löste war zu hören und Vernon schrie auf. In seinem Fuß befand sich ein ungefähr münzgroßes Loch, welches sogleich zu bluten begann. Petunia schrie auf vor Angst und zuckte zusammen.

„Ich könnte dich natürlich auch einfach verbluten lassen... das wäre eine Alternative auf die ich noch gar nicht gekommen bin. Aber du würdest einschlafen bevor du stirbst und das wäre mir zu langweilig."

Nun wandte sich Harry seiner Tante zu. Vollkommen verängstigt kauerte sie auf dem Sofa und traute sich kaum auf zu sehen. Dieser Anblick versetzte Harry in einen beinahe schon euphorischen Zustand. Für einen Moment kam ihm sogar der Gedanke sich an ihr auch in sexueller Art und Weise zu vergehen. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er jedoch schnell wieder. Nichts desto trotz wollte er sie bloß stellen. Er wollte das diese Personen genau so viel Leid erfuhren, wie er durch sie erfahren hatte. Es war nur gerecht das sie dieses Leid durch ihn kennen lernen würden.

„Habt ihr eigentlich auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht was ihr mir angetan habt? Ich meine, es ist mir scheißegal wie sehr ihr Dudley verwöhnt... dieser fette Bastard wird seines Lebens ohnehin nicht mehr froh werden, dafür ist Sorge getragen. Dudley ist nichts weiter als ein dummes Kind... aber ihr seid doch schon weit über vierzig Jahre alt, ihr solltet es besser wissen." Er strich seiner verängstigen Tante über den Kopf. „Was ist los Petunia? Fällt dir nun ein das es dir alles Leid tut was du mir angetan hast? Tut es dir jetzt Leid wie schlecht du über meine Eltern geredet hast? Vor allem über meine Mutter?"

Für einen Moment passierte nichts, dann schlug er ihr einfach mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Weinend und winselnd fiel sie einfach auf die Seite. Mit einem schon beinahe wahnsinnigen Blick besah sich Harry dieses Häufchen Elend.

„Sie war deine Schwester verflucht noch mal!", brüllte er, „Und du hast sie behandelt wie irgendeine verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur! Durch das Opfer meiner Eltern wurden auch eure Leben, ja diese ganze verfluchte Welt vor dem Untergang bewahrt! Habt ihr euch nur eine Sekunde lang Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum eure Welt nicht von einem dunklen Magier unterjocht wurde und ihr als Sklaven für ihn arbeiten dürft, wenn er euch überhaupt am Leben gelassen hätte!"

Petunia blieb einfach weinend liegen. Die Angst hatte nun die vollständige Kontrolle über sie und sie hätte es nicht einmal geschafft sich wieder auf zu richten, wenn man es von ihr unter Einsatz ihres Lebens verlangt hätte. Es war eine Ohnmacht wie sie sie zuvor noch nie in ihrem Leben gespürt hatte, gepaart mit einer noch viel stärkeren Angst. Harry sah wieder nach oben. Vernon war nun gar nicht mehr so rot im Gesicht wie er es zuvor gewesen war, viel mehr war er blass geworden.

„Was hältst du davon Vernon: wir spielen ein Spiel. Gewinnst du... lasse ich deine Frau am Leben. Verlierst du jedoch, werde ich sie vor deinen Augen aufschlitzen wie ein Schwein."

Vernon hatte es längst aufgegeben zu versuchen sich aus der magischen Umklammerungen zu befreien, welche sein Neffe ihm auferlegt hatte. Außerdem schmerzte ihn die Wunde zu sehr, als das er überhaupt noch irgendetwas unternehmen könnte.

„Was für ein Spiel?", keuchte er angestrengt.

„Ein Frage und Antwort Spiel. Ich stelle eine Frage, du gibst die Antwort. Mit jeder richtigen Antwort bewahrst du deine Frau vor dem Tod. Gibst du eine falsche Antwort, stirbt sie. Keine Angst... es ist kein Trick dabei und die Fragen will ich dir schon lange stellen."

Wieder lies sich der junge Mann in den Sessel fallen. Vernon wusste das er keine Wahl hatte, dass sah Harry ihm an. Er hatte begriffen das er nun nicht mehr der Stärkste hier war. Im Grunde war er das nie gewesen, doch Harrys Kraft war unnütz gewesen solange er sie nicht hatte gezielt einsetzen können. Nun konnte er sie nicht nur gezielt einsetzen, er war auch noch um einiges stärker geworden als er es als Kind gewesen war.

„Fangen wir an Vernon... liebst du deinen Sohn mehr als mich?"

„J... ja."

„Siehst du... du kannst doch auch ehrlich sein." Harry grinste. „Zweite Frage: hasst du mich?"

„Nein.", gab Vernon nach einigem Zögern zurück.

„Warum hast du mich dann so behandelt als wäre es so?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht..."

„Siehst du Vernon... DAS war eine schlechte Antwort!" Er wandte sich Petunia zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Katt!"

Die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab begann rot zu glimmen und er schwang das Stück Holz einmal vor sich her, wobei die Spitze kurz eine leuchtende Spur in der Luft hinterließ. Für einen Augenblick geschah nichts, dann rutschte ihr linker Unterarm vom Körper herab und schlug mit einem plumpen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.

Seine Tante schrie vor Schmerzen auf und griff sich an das Ende des Oberarms. Die Wunde war ein absolut sauberer Schnitt, durch den Fleisch sowie auch durch die Knochen.

„Petunia! Was soll das du...!"

„Du hast gelogen Vernon! Du hast gelogen und du weißt es auch!", fuhr Harry ihn an, „Nicht zu wissen warum du mich so behandelt hast... sogar ICH weiß es, ich will es nur aus deinem fetten Mund hören! Sag es ruhig Vernon, sag es! Sag mir warum du, deine dumme Frau und dein fetter Sohn mich so behandelt haben!"

„Weil... weil..."

„Ja? Weil..."

„Weil du ein Magier bist! Du bist nicht normal! Du bist kein Mensch wie wir!"

„Siehst du... und genau das ist auch der Grund warum du jetzt nur zusehen kannst, wie deine Frau stirbt."

„Nein! Nicht!"

„Annamiro loumo moca rigu!"

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Tante. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann schoss ein Strahl aus Licht von dem Stab los. Er suchte sich zielgenau seinen Weg ins Petunias Mund und verschwand darin. Als dieser Vorgang beendet war blickte sie kurz verdutzt drein und sah sich um.

„Petunia!"

Dann begann ein sanfter Lichtschein aus ihrem Mund heraus zu leuchten. Der Schein wurde stärker und kam nun auch aus den Augen, den Ohren und sogar den Nasenlöchern.

„Was ist das!", wollte sie mit vor Angst zitternder Stimme wissen.

Doch ehe noch jemand etwas konnte, zerbarst ihr Kopf wie eine Melone die auf den Boden fiel. Vernon erschrak bei diesem Anblick so sehr das er einfach verstummte. Leblos sackte der enthauptete Körper der Frau auf den Boden. Etwas Blut lief aus der Halswunde heraus und Harry konnte sich ein befriedigtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er legte auch gar keinen Wert darauf, dass er sich etwas verkniff. Der Zauberer schlug den rechten Ärmel seines Mantels zurück und warf einen Blick auf die silberne Armbanduhr.

„Die Zeit wird knapp Vernon... ich muss verschwinden. Schade... deinen Tod hätte ich mir wirklich liebend gerne angesehen." Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Vernons Leib. „Magi schossu!"

Wie bei einem Maschinengewehr gab es mehrere, laute Geräusche hintereinander und Vernon schrie laut auf. In seinem Bauch befanden sich mehrere Löcher die sofort begannen zu bluten. Durch eine weitere Handbewegung löste Harry den Flugzauber wieder auf und Vernon krachte mitten in den massiven Holztisch hinein. Dieser gab natürlich nach und brach unter der Last von Vernon zusammen.

„Ich wünsche dir ein angenehmes Sterben Vernon..." Harry ging noch in die Hocke und platzierte seinen Mund direkt neben dem Ohr seines Onkels. „Weißt du... du hättest das alles hier verhindern können. Willst du wissen wie Vernon? Du hättest mich einfach nur behandeln müssen, wie einen ganz normalen Menschen."

Harry erhob sich wieder, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und machte sich wieder daran das Haus zu verlassen. Wie ein ganz normaler Besucher lies er die Tür hinter sich zu fallen und ging den Weg zurück, den er vorher schon zum Haus hin gegangen war. Im Gehen stülpte er sich seine Kapuze über und mit jedem Schritt verschmolz er mehr mit dem Schatten der Nacht. Vor einer Eiche blieb er stehen.

„Bist du fertig?", wollte Ron wissen, welcher sich in dem Schatten verbarg.

„Ja."

„Was tun wir nun?"

„Wir statten Lucious Malfoy einen Besuch ab...", beschloss Harry, „Alle Anhänger Voldemorts werden es bereuen, dass sie sich einst dem Dunkel gedient haben!"

Ende 

_Kommentar: So, damit ist das Remake der Story „And so it all comes back to you" fertig. Es ist nur wenig länger als das Original, zumindest wenn es nach der Seitenzahl geht. Dennoch gefällt mir diese Version um einiges besser als das Original. Harrys Hass auf seine „Familie" kommt finde ich wesentlich besser rüber, allein schon durch die Qual die er ihnen bereitet. Bei dieser Version habe jedoch bewusst auf eine wirklich hohe Gewaltdarstellung verzichtet. Mir kam sogar tatsächlich schon die Idee das Petunia eine Vergewaltigung erleiden zu lassen – sei es nun durch Harry selbst, oder eventuell durch eine magische Kreatur die er beschwört. Die Idee habe ich aber schnell wieder verworfen. Es passte einfach nicht so ganz. Dennoch bin ich mit dieser Geschichte sehr zufrieden, vor allem wenn man bedenkt das ich diese Story in weniger als vier Stunden geschrieben habe._

_Ich hoffe die Story hat euch gefallen. Jim_


End file.
